Trial
by Bluejay73
Summary: Prey don't have a say if they're hunted or not. It's merely up to the predator. In his return, Grimmjow stops by and tells Ichigo he wants another fight, but when his prey escapes, he runs after it. [Rated for Language, Violence, & Suggestive Themes]
1. Chapter 1

**So here's something that's been on my mind for a month and I just want to say this is how I envision Grimmjow coming back, but also showing up HM... oh well.**

_Thoughts/Flashback_

"Talk"

**So enjoy this short...thing since I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**[Grimmjow's P.O.V:]**

* * *

_After blinking a few times, I stare up at the painted ceiling of Las Noches. I flip to my side and try to get up, only to feel fatigue in every inch of my body. I pound my fist into the sand and grab a handful of the fine substance._

_"Kurosaki…" I growl with a savage intention to fight him._

_I groan and scan over the dunes for the carrot top. He's gone and I can't feel his spiritual pressure._

_I spot Nnoitra's body lying face-down. I can't feel his spiritual pressure, either. That's what he gets for blindsiding me._

_"This isn't over, Ichigo!" I swear. It's can't be over… I want a fight! I want to fight _him_! And I _will_ get what I want._

* * *

I stand over the city, looking down from the grays of the sky. Pathetic are those people below, never knowing what's out there. With their neutral face and fragile forms that can be effortlessly broken by the snap of my wrist. They're not worth having here.

I roll my neck and stretch my arms. In one quick kick of my leg, I'm flying towards the ground. I land quietly, not even making a sound. I shove my hands deep into my pockets and walk down the street like it's no one's business. I cock my head and spit on the ground. Smirking, I detect spiritual pressure close by. I slightly quicken my pace and turn down into a different street. I easily spot his orange hair in the middle of a fight with a low ranked Hollow. He slices through its mask and the body vanishes.

"Yo!" I shout through a wide grin.

His head whirls my direction.

My intimating smile grows. "Miss me?"

"Grimmjow…" His eyes widen with realization as he stares at me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping by and I want to finish some… _unfinished_ business," I say slyly, my handing hovering over my Zanpakutō's hilt.

His breath hitches. "You don't know what you're doing…!"

"Oh, I don't? Then what_ am_ I doing?" I laugh at his face; it's just too pathetic at this moment.

He loses his shocked face and scowls at me. "Picking a fight you can't win."

I glare at this. So he still thinks he can win against me after a year and a half…

"Tch, you're in for it now!" I pull out my sword and race towards him.

Our swords clash and waves of our spiritual pressure ripple outwards. His feels different last time we fought. It's altered, changed, and there's more of it.

"I got to hand it to you, Ichigo." Our weapons break apart meet again. "You've definitely become stronger the last time I saw you."

"I don't want to fight you," he growls as he pushes me away.

"Come _on_! Yes you do!" I shout, bring my sword down on him. He blocks it and frowns.

"Why are you really here, challenging me?" he inquires. "Aizen and the rest of the Espada are dead."

"Why, Ichigo, I came just for you."

"I'm flattered," he says through his teeth. "Central Forty-Six will imprison you or even execute you if you get caught."

"_If_ I get caught. But right now we're in the middle of a fight, so if you don't mind, don't hold back."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I won't fight you."

"Prey don't have a say if they're hunted or not, it's their predator's call."

"When will you give it up?" Ichigo roars as he crashes his blade against mine. "You know you're weaker than me, yet you think you can beat me! You will die if you fight me!"

"Maybe that's how I wanna' die!" I shout back without much thought.

"I left you alive for a reason and coming back and trying to kill yourself is _not_ it."

His statement catches me off guard. "Oh? Then why _did_ you keep me alive?"

He doesn't answer and merely he shunpos away, just like that. He's without a doubt a pain in the ass.

"Coward!" I shout to the sky. His words made me curious and his silence made me pissed off. I'm defiantly going to find out why he let me live.

* * *

I lean against the window for balance and scanned the room. Boring. Not one bit interesting. Average. On the crappy side. This is the room he stays in?

Suddenly the door opens and the light form the hallway floods into the bedroom. The owner of the room steps in and closes the door behind him. The room becomes dark again, only the peak of light coming from behind the door.

_This is definitely the place._

The orange haired teen shrugs of his jacket, revealing an undershirt. He discards it as well and throws the items in the corner. His hands reach is belt and I fall backwards from the action, and I landing painfully on my back. I groan and rub my spine. Picking myself up, I leap back up to the window. He's in his bed, his back facing me.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you really are bad at detecting spiritual pressure…_

After a few moments, I see his breathing slowed. I silently slide the window open and hop down from the windowsill. I slide it close and glace at Ichigo's sleeping form. He's obviously out of it. I step toward him and smirk at his calm face, with not a trace of his normal scowl. I turn around and look around the bedroom.

Rummaging through his desk drawers, nothing grabs my interest. I glance at the teen again. Still sleeping like a rock. I continue to look through his things, not caring if he finds out. I slide his closet door open. Some clothes hanging and a twin mattress.

Hearing a loud groan from Ichigo, I quickly act; before I know it, I'm in his closet. I can't see anything since there's no light source. I can't even find the handle. It's feels more like a box than anything. I lie down and scrunch my legs to fit comfortable. Might as well get use to it. After all, I don't have a place to crash. Tomorrow I'm going to give him a hell of a scare.

* * *

**So? Like? Maybe not? Eh, I don't have anything going for it... Maybe I should continue...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ba~ack!**

**So I decided to continue (I couldn't let you guys stay hanging).**

**I suck at humor so I'm trying the best I can and please don't be offended by any jokes, because I don't mean to intentionally harm or discourage fellow reader and authors on this site.**

**Warning: Language and suggestive dialog**

**So here you go, chappy two~**

**[Ichigo's P.O.V]**

* * *

I toss over then finally slam my fist on my alarm clock. I brush some of my orange trusses out of my face and ease myself up, emitting a groan in the process. Pulling the covers off of me, I leave my bedroom and turn into the hall bath. I enter and turn on the shower. Stepping into the stall, I'm welcomed by steam and I start my routine.

After wrapping a towel loosely around my hips, a rake a hand through my hair, combing back the wet locks. I return to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I walk over to my closet and slide the door open.

"Mornin'."

"_Gah!_" I shout as I unceremoniously stumble backwards in shock. "W-what the- what the _hell_?"

I stare at the blue haired man, lying in my closet. I quickly realize my indecency and secure my towel better around my waist. I feel his eyes on my action and he starts to holler out laughter loud enough to wake the dead.

"Don't wet yourself; I don't swing that way," he says through a wicked smile while he exits the closet and steps a little too close for comfort. He bends over and growls lowly, "...But I can make an exception."

I can't conceal the horror on m my face from his words and I gape up at him. Clenching his gut, the man sinkers to himself in a way that he can only sound quick gasps for air. I frown at his sick humor and step around him and reach into the closet for my school uniform.

"Oh, come on Kurosaki! It was a joke," he chuckles at me.

"Just tell me why you were in my closet."

"Would you prefer it if I had used your bed?"

I pause and glance over my shoulder. I curse mentally when I see the proximity of his body and I literally jump away from him.

"Geez, Ichigo, why so jumpy?"

"Just get out. I need to get dressed," I say, laying my clothes onto my bed.

"I thought about what you said last night and how you didn't answer."

I sigh at how stubborn he's being. "And you didn't figure it out?"

"Nope."

"I don't kill people, Grimmjow. I can't. I'm not able to."

"You know… us Hollows aren't humans. We're practically animals."

"You're _someone_, not an animal, and I can't end a life."

"Hollows don't have hearts, so we don't really give two cents of who kills us but how we die. I'm going to ask this again: why did you let me live?"

I don't answer as I merely stare out into space, taking in his words. I glance over to him, then at the ground.

"Don't tell me you did it out of pity!" he shouts.

"I didn't, and if you don't mind, I want to put some damn clothes on!" I snap.

There's a small knock on the door. "Ichi?" is heard coming from behind the door._ "_Is there something the matter?"

I freeze. "N-no, Yuzu."

"Okay…well I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Ah, thanks, Yuzu…"

I listen to her retreating footsteps down the hall. I look out Grimmjow then at my clothes.

"Out. Now."

"No."

"You're such a pain," I grumble, picking up my clothes and walking back to the bathroom. I shut the door and drop my towel and slip on my clothes. After brushing my teeth, I run my fingers through my hair to somewhat to fix it. I leave the bathroom once more and head down stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Ichigo," Yuzu greets me as I enter the room. I grab a slice of toast and sit at the table with Karin.

"What are you up to in that room of yours?" she asks, not really interested.

"I was on the phone with… with a friend," I answer.

She shrugs and continues to eat her breakfast. I finish up my toast and brush the crumbs off my mouth.

"Hey, where's dad?" I ask, noticing his absence.

"Went to some convention," Karin says.

"It's unlike him to forget to tell you," Yuzu adds.

"When will he be back?"

"Eh, two or three weeks, but I'd say he'll be back earlier since he thinks something might happen to his _precious_ daughters…" Karin sighs and slouches. "That man still thinks we're babies."

Looking away from the scene, I spot a mess of blue. I bolt out of my seat and to the staircase. My shoulder slams into Grimmjow's chest as I push him forcefully up the stairs.

"_Hey!_"

"Quiet. My family can't know you're here," I explain as I shove him back into my room.

"What the hell? Let me out!"

I continue to hold the handle in place. "Only if you swear you won't go near my sisters."

"It's not like I'll rape them."

My eye twitches and I swing the door open and pop my head inside. "That's not what I had it mind, you sick pervert!" I hold off more of my rant when I see him sitting on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I roll my eyes and huff a sigh of irritation, and my head drops.

There's a pause before a pair of feet come into my view. Looking up, my eyes make contact with electric blue ones. He has his hands in his pockets and has an annoyed look on his face as well as an aura reading that he's pissed off.

"What is it?" I ask, frowning at his expression.

"I'm bored," he grumbles.

"And what am I suppose to do about that?"

He leans against the door-frame and crosses his arms over his chest. The man scoffs. "Isn't it obvious? Entertain me. Fight me."

"Don't count on it," I reply, walking past him. _Kenpachi, now him? Why is everyone out to get me?_

I go back down the stair and grab my school bag and my cell phone. I say bye to my sisters and step out the door. I begin my walk to school, hoping Grimmjow won't follow me.

"So Ichigo…"

Spoke too soon. "What is it now?"

He walks beside me with a look on his face. He rubs his chin, thinking of the words to say. There's a glint in his eyes, indicating he has a plot against me.

"I'll make a deal for ya'," he says, pulling on one of his signature smiles.

"Does it involve us fighting?"

He shrugs, not giving me a reply.

I raise an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"If you don't fight me, I'll just continue to stay in your closet."

So he wants to go low profile until I decide to fight him? Hell no. "No."

"Works for me!" he shouts as he distances himself from me and pulls out his Zanpakutō.

Insert face-palm.

"Fine, I'll let you stay."

He smirks at me and then heads back to the house. My body slumps over from defeat. What am I going to do with him?

* * *

**You like? You don't? I can take criticism so feel free to review~**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyz~! I wasn't not in a coma or dead, I was just reeeealy busy with school and other stuff.**

**Chappy 3 Woot!**

**Enjoy, pwease!**

* * *

**[Ichigo's P.O.V]**

* * *

I jot down what the instructor said into my notebook and listen in what other detail she informs the class. She finishes up her explanation and turns to write on the board. She maps out the equations in fine detail as she asks for the answer from some unfortunate students. Seeing it's hopeless, she tells the answer and turns back around to draw a diagram to fit the problem.

_Tap. Tap._

Copying what's on the chalk board, I ignore the tapping from a nervous classmate. I glance at the professor then at the problem.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I clench my pencil while trying harder to disregarding the irritating noise. Flipping to the next page I continue to write down the information presented.

_Bang! Bang!_

Jolting my head up from my work, I glare at the guy who decided to ruin my mood. Looking past the rows of people, my mouth drops to the floor. I start to panic and my heart is in my throat.

_Why the hell is he here?_

I stare at the blue haired Espada, horrified that he can be noticed by my friends and maybe nearby Soul Reapers. He grins widely at me. I close my mouth and scowl at him. He laughs soundlessly on the other side of the glass. I quickly search the classroom for any notice of his presence from my friends. Not seeing any, I mouth at him, _"What are you doing?"_

He brings his hand behind his ear in a mocking gesture that he can't hear. I roll my eyes and raise my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"O-oh, why of course," she replies and nods.

I get up from my seat, walk to the door, and I exit; I head down the hall to the stairs that lead to the roof. Making sure I'm not seen, I scale the stairs. Opening the door, I step out and onto the roof. The door slams shut behind me and I whirl around to become face to face with Grimmjow.

"Hey-"

"Hey, yourself," I snap at him. "Why did you come here?"

"Like I said this morning, I'm bored."

"And just what the hell am I suppose to do about it?"

"Well…I don't know," he mumbles, like a kid lost of his words. Suddenly an idea pops into his head. "A few pranks won't hurt… not that I would care if they did…" He begins wonders to himself with a devilish smile playing on his lips.

"No-!"

"It's not like they'll _see_ me," he retorts. He entwines his fingers and stretches his arms over his head. "Besides, it's that or I'll just go busted some heads around the city. Your people irk the living hell out of me…"

"That doesn't give you the right to-"

"Oh, and you condemning me doesn't lighten my mood either." He rubs his temple, in a fake gesture.

"You're such an asshole," I growl at him.

"Congratulations, you finally noticed," he scoffs sarcastically and his grin drops

"It isn't hard to," I shoot back.

"Then what took you so long?" He raises an eyebrow and folds his arms over his chest.

I try to step around him to the door, but he grabs both of my shoulder and in a mocking tone, he challenges, "Leaving so soon? We're alone up here, so why go back down there and get bored out of your mind?"

_Great, another one of his jokes…_

I blink and my eyes trail to his hands. He's a lot stronger than last time. My badge is back in the classroom, so I can't fight my way out of this. He did promised to not to fight me, though he's the type of person who'll go back on his word without a second thought.

"Get out of my way," I demand, staring past him, trying to keep my cool.

"Geez, why so uptight?" he rudely snarls, turning one eighty and slamming me against the wall.

"Because you keep doing this," I say and I try to push him away. It's proven to be unsuccessful and my back slams against the exterior wall again. "I'm not _gay!_" I shout as the door opens. One of the board members I vaguely remember brings his head around the door and looks at me with horror. I stare blankly at him and remember that Grimmjow's invisible to him, so the situation is explainable.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Er… Mr. Kurosaki, I'm glad that have…discovered that among yourself…"

"I…I…needed some air."

"To the office, now please."

"Y-yes sir…"

* * *

**[Grimmjow's P.O.V.]**

* * *

I walk away laughing, replaying in my head that atomic wedgie I gave to an unsuspecting kid. His screaming for help and the tears streaming down his face was just too hysterical to forget. He probably thinks the school is haunted now.

I slip my way through the boy's bathroom and notice a couple of students doing their business. Perfect. I step behind one of then, lean my weight on one my feet and kicked the kid right in the ass. His form smashes against the urinal and he lets out a sharp girlish scream. The other looks over, but is kicked as well. The two of them lie, pained and groaning on the ground.

"What was that?" one of them hisses out in agony.

"I don't know, man," the other groans with his eyes in terror. "But lets get out of here!" He and his fiend pick themselves up and run out of the restroom, or as much as two retarded penguin can run.

Crackling a laugh, I howler out without a care. This is great! No Soul Reapers around and I get to torment these weak humans as much as I want. I get to bug Kurosaki without him doing anything to bark back. And of course I know he's not gay, but he gets so strung up about that that I can't let it go. It's amusing to watch him blow up about it, tough before that he seem to fumble his words… maybe he is gay after all? I'm not the kind of guy to judge someone on that. I judge simply on strength and I seek for powerhouses, because that's the best kind of prey.

My eyes graze over the hallways, only to see them empty. I shove my hands deep into my pockets and slouch. I then begin to drag myself down the hall. The sound of a door opening brings my eyes from the floor and meet with honey brown ones. I smile toothily at him and come to his side.

"What are you getting yourself into, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks, not breaking eye contact.

"What you told me not to do," I say, in an almost teasing manner and my grin deepens.

He scowls and starts to walk to his class. I tag along, but after a while I get tired of his expression and I jab my elbow into his side.

"Why did you do that for?" He looks at me, ticked off.

"You're such a stick in the mud," I complain.

"Thanks," he grumbles sarcastically, annoyed.

"And a pain in the ass."

"Will you stop already?"

I put my jokes on hold and look over to him. His eyes are downcast and staring at the floor. His back is slumped and his head turned slightly away from me.

"Hey, don't get all emotional on me," I tell him. "It cramps my style."

"Will you quit it?" he snaps at me.

_Someone's on their man-period…_

"Nah, I don't feel like it," I reply.

"Then get out of here."

"No," I decline.

"Now you're the one being a pain."

"I call it part of my charm."

"I call it a bad habit."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, do you really think I would care if it is?"

My smile broadens but is immediately erased when he has the nerve to slam the door in my face.

* * *

**lol The last part rhymed!**

**Anyways, feel free to review if you like and I take criticism!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
